


A Christmas in The Mountain

by AndyCmorga



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dwarf & Hobbit Cultural Differences, Festive Bilbo, M/M, Misunderstandings, Obvious Thorin, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyCmorga/pseuds/AndyCmorga
Summary: With the war won, his mountain reclaimed and everyone he cared about alive and well, Thorin believed he would be finally be able to find peace in the home he had fought so hard for.That was until their hobbit decided to lose his mind.With Bilbo running around all of Erebor throwing around colorful string and decorations all over the place and the whole company being unable to understand what was going through their resident hobbits head, maybe Thorin’s adventure wasn’t quite as finished as he wished.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 180
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	A Christmas in The Mountain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaaladrieel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaladrieel/gifts).



The war had been won and the mountain reclaimed. Dain and his soldiers had gone back to Iron hill for supplies and had promised to return after the weather had come down and Dis and the caravans would be arriving in early spring if all went well. The mountain was currently only occupied by injured soldiers, dwarf and elf and the whole of lake town and the company. They had all survived and would now work together to rebuild their kingdom together which included the entire company and their burglar.

Bilbo has decided to stay in Erebor which couldn’t have made Thorin happier, after all that had happened it wouldn’t have surprised the king if the hobbit had decided to take off the moment he had woken up from his injuries but like always but the hobbit had once again surprised him with his bravery.

Bilbo Baggins after being almost being thrown off the ramparts and then banished by the dwarf he had called a friend, fought through an army of orcs and goblins to save the king and his nephews from certain death. Thorin still remember the relive he felt when he watched Bilbo run into Azog to save Fili much like he had done when he had saved Thorin during their journey and once again when he appeared behind Azog to deal the final blow on Raven hill.

Thorin would never admit it to anyone but his heart skipped a beat when he remembered the brave acts of his hobbit. _The hobbit_ , he quickly corrected himself. Thorin had no claim to Bilbo, he had hurt the hobbit too much, _you’re also a bloody coward_ , He could hear Dwalin say in the corner of his mind but he brushed it off.

The relationship between the king and the burglar became strained after the battle. Their interaction slowing turning into only waves or nods when they crossed each other in hallways of the mountain. Both were busy with their respective duties, Thorin liked to think but he was also aware of the fact that the hobbit was always accompanied by one of their friends when he did see him.

A fortnight had passed since battle when Thorin found himself walking through the halls of his kingdom with his arms over his chest, he felt a shiver go up through his body, it had been getting colder by the day inside of the mountain. He looked around and admired the work they had completed in rebuilding the main halls, they had done so much in such little time. It brought him hope for the future of Erebor and his people. He stopped when he reached a large door where he could already hear the company talking happily among themselves on the other side.

The king entered and got an enthusiastic greeting from the company. They all sat around the room they had assigned as their own private lounge. Who could have known that after almost a year on the road in constant company, one would become little dependent on it?

When the company had finally settled to the mountain, the war having been won and everyone in it was in a stable condition, they had given out the rooms on the royal hall to each of the members of the company.

Thorin still remember that night, he got ready for bed in his old bedroom which much to his surprises Smaug had not destroy with his flames. After a quick dusting it looks just like it had done when he was just a pebble. He had settled down and turn off the candle on his night stan almost immediately and then closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take over, but it never came. He had laid on his bed for what seemed like hours looking at the ceiling and trashing about under his covers before giving up and going to the kitchen find something to eat, hoping it would help him find sleep.

When he got there, he found Bilbo heating up some water. The hobbit turns to him clearly surprised but then gave the dwarf a small smile, “Having trouble sleeping your highness?” Thorin let out a chuckle and returned the smile. “Some.” He responded. “How about you master burglar? Are the beds in the royal wing not to your liking?” The hobbit laughed as the kettle began to whistle. “I find the beds very comfortable if you must know, it’s the silence that I find unnerving.” Bilbo offered him some tea which he gladly accepted and then turned back his attention to preparing it.

Thorin look fondly at bilbo as he worked. “I must agree with you in that. I haven’t been alone in my own head for a long time.” That was a lie he was alone for most of his time in the mountain after Smaug was slain but now when he revisited the memories he wondered if the voice in his head was truly his. “Makes it difficult to find rest.”

Bilbo turn to look at with a small smile. “Really? You? King under the mountain, misses the sounds of 12 snoring dwarves? Unbelievable.” He then picked up the small tea cup and gave it to Thorin letting their fingers touch lightly. Thorin let the touch linger for a moment before taking the cup.

“I’m not the only one, if you making me tea right now means anything, Master Baggins.” Thorin brought the cup to his lips and drank it slowly. Bilbo continued to smile as he leaned against the kitchen counter. “Perhaps.”

They finished their tea in silence and shortly after the whole company came bursting into the kitchen, all ending up sitting around the kitchen drinking tea, talking and laughing like they had done around the campfire during the journey. Thorin treasures that memory.

They had all survived. Everything had turned out fine.

Until their hobbit has decide to go mad.

That was the reason Thorin had summon the company late that night. Bilbo had been acting strange recently and it was time to figure out why.

Bofur was the closes to Bilbo during and after the journey, so when even he had no idea what was going on with their resident hobbit, they started to worry. Bilbo had woken up one day and started to scavenge for every single colorful thing he could get his hands on, only staying away from the treasury for what seem to be obvious reasons but that had been the only thing that made sense to the rest of the company as they watch Bilbo running around the whole mountain with ribbons and colored cloth.

“He has lost his damn mind, he has.” Dwalin said from his chair as he sharpened his ax, trying to wave off their concerns. “Probably got struck on the head in the battlefield.”

“Dwalin!” Thorin glared at him but his cousin just shrugged, “Just telling it as I’m seeing it. I’m just surprised it didn’t happen sooner with all the tumbles he took getting here.” Thorin growled at Dwalin and then turned to look at the rest of the group, He had not expected for any of them to take what Dwalin had said seriously but he was clearly wrong “Poor thing.” Dori said from his seat. “After all of that to end up like this.”

Thorin’s blood began to boil. He couldn’t believe his ears, then Ori spoke up “or maybe the cold has begun to affect him, from what Master Bilbo has told us the shire doesn’t appear to get very cold very often even in the winter, aside from that one time when he was younger.” This he could believe; did he like it? No, but it was more possible. Still being sick did not make someone act like the hobbit was currently was.

“That can’t be it! he wouldn’t be running around the whole mountain from morning to night fall if he was getting sick! Maybe it the stress making him a bit looney.” Fili exclaimed from the floor, his brother nodding along and with that Thorin had had enough

“Bilbo has not lost his mind.” He declared. Thorin threw an icy glare a crossed the room making everyone shift in their sits until he locked eyes with Balin, who gave him an unimpressed look. “So, what do you propose prompted this… peculiar behavior from out burglar then, Thorin?” The king was taken aback by the question but quickly recovered. Thorin cleared his throat. “We don’t know much about the customs the hobbits have maybe it’s just a type of celebration.” Everyone looks at him as if waiting for him to continue, clearly not convince with just that. _Rats._

“For having reclaim the mountain… Maybe.”

A sigh of relive flew across the room. He wasn’t certain if he was correct but it was all he could do for now. Thorin made his way a crossed the room to where Bofur was sitting and placed a hand on the miner’s shoulder. a “Bofur I have a favor to ask.”

-

Bofur considered Bilbo a good friend. Ever since the beginning of the journey they had gotten along even when the rest of the company look at the halfling with distaste. Dwarves were a secretive race after all, so when a hobbit came to help them in their suicidal mission most believed the halfling to have alternative motives. Because why would a small, soft creature like mister Baggins come with them across middle earth when their own kind had turned their back on their king’s call for help when forming the company to reclaim Erebor.

Still didn’t quite make sense when he thought about it but Bilbo had taken the role of their burglar and Bofur couldn’t have been more grateful. They had gotten back their home back thanks to him and he would spend his whole life trying to repay him.

So that begs the question, what does one do when their beloved friend seen to be losing his mind?

The next afternoon as requested from his king, Bofur watched Bilbo as he strung some colorful string between two pillars while standing on top of some shaky creates. Mahal, the hobbit would be the dead of them, one would have thought it would have been the fire breathing dragon but no It would be a respectable Hobbit and his tendencies to get himself the most ridiculous of situations.

Bofur approached the hobbit if only to catch him when the creates decided to give out. “What you doing there Bilbo?” Bilbo turned around quickly, clearly surprised. “Oh! Hullo there Bofur, just hanging up some decorations!” He gave Bofur a small smile before returning to his work leaving Bofur more confused than he already was. “And why exactly are you decorating, if one could ask?” then Bilbo look at him like _he_ was the one throwing ribbons all across the mountain. “Well it’s getting close to that time of the year, you see, I may not know the exact day but I can feel it getting closer in my bones.” This time Bilbo smiled warmly at him until his eyes lit up in that typical, _I got an idea_ way and Bofur knew this couldn’t end up good for him.

“I actually have something I need your help with Bofur, of course only if you’re willing.” Bofur just let out a defeated sigh. “out with it then.” Bilbo let out a rather undignified squeal as he got off of his creates and usher the dwarf down so he could whisper into his ear. Bofur the decided to give up and just let things play out as he listens to the hobbit´s request.

 _“_ And for when would you like them?” Bofur asked making Bilbos face light up. “You mean you’ll help?” The hobbit then gave Bofur the biggest doe eyes he had ever seen with made the dwarf let out another defeated sigh as he reached to rubbed the back of his head “Of course. I mean why not? Compared to everything you’ve done for us; this is like a walk in the park, so now explain to me how I’ll be making these things.” Bilbo the began to ramble about what he had in his head and what material where available in the mountain.

So maybe Bilbo was completely of his rocker after all but he would be damn if he left the hobbit on his own.

The next day Ori and Dori found Bilbo on the floor of his bedroom when they were looking for him for their afternoon tea. “Master Baggins, are you alright?” Dori inquired as entered the room. Bilbo quickly got up from the foot and tried to fix his clothes and hair. “Ori! Dori! Is it already tea time? I must have lost track of time; you know with no widows, its rather difficult even know if it’s night or day sometimes.” Ori and Dori gave each other before turning back to look at Bilbo. “It can happen to all of us, so don’t worry about it” Ori say walking up to stand next to the hobbit. “You’ll get used to it, just give it time, Master Baggins.” Ori put a hand on Bilbo’s arm, trying to reassure the hobbit.

They sometimes forgot how different Bilbo was from the rest of the company as hard as that would had been to believe just little over a year ago when they had just started their journey, when the hobbit had been just an outsider tagging along on their dangerous mission across middle earth, but now that he was a close friend, Ori would even go as far as to call him family, the idea of Bilbo not adjusting to the home they had fought so hard for broke his heart. Sure, Hobbit lived underground like Dwarves but also loved the sun, much like plants. Sometimes Ori worried that Bilbo would wither away just like one as well.

“Are you okay, Ori? You seemed a bit lost in thought for a moment there.” Ori quickly snapped out of his self-imposed trance. “I’m alright, no need to worry. Just a bit tired is all.” Ori gave him a tight smile. Bilbo have him a suspicion look but said nothing else.

“So, master Baggins what where you working on just now?” Dori inquired, trying to change the subject. Bilbo expression lit up, forgetting Ori’s suspicious behavior in favor of grabbing the stuff off the ground. The hobbit showed them some figures cut out of some cloth, one begging a small hobbit, bells, what appeared to be a deer, a variety of flowers, stars, and some other cute animals. “You see master Dori, I was working on some ornaments, my mother used to help me make some similar to these when I was a fauntling, so I thought I could liven up what I have already done with some of these since I don’t have the materials to make proper ones.”

The dwarves look at the decorations and then back to Bilbo. This was a part of the hobbit that he wanted to share with them. Bilbo looked so excited about it that the dwarves couldn’t stop the smiles that were forming on their faces. “Would you like some help? Making them I mean.” Ori asked and watched the hobbits eyes widened in delight. “Of course!”

Dwalin was making his rounds around the mountain when he caught Bilbo making his way to the front door with an ax in hand. The dwarf felt his stomach drop and rush to grab the hobbit by the arm “Where do ya think you’re going!?” Bilbo then gave the bigger dwarf an incredulous look. “To cut down a tree, of course.” He said completely serious and Dwalin couldn’t believe this was the hobbit that had save the entire line of Durin just a couple of weeks ago.

“To cut down a tree he says. Do ya know how dangerous it is to go out alone? You’re going to get yourself killed is what your doing.” The halfling had proven himself many times but sometimes his naïve side showed up making him look just as clueless as before he had left his hobbit hole.

“Don’t worry I got my big coat on.” Bilbo said tugging at the collar of his coat looking entirely too proud for Dwalin’s taste. “A big coat isn’t going to save you when you walk right if the edge of the mountain with those big feet of yours.” With that the hobbits expression turned sour. “Big feet, you say?! My feet are just the right size I’ll have you know! I’m surprises you don’t trip over yourselves more often with those dainty little things you call feet.” Bilbo scoffed.

After a moment of angry silence between the two of them Dwalin gestured towards the ax “Give it here.” Bilbo’s nose twitched. “No.” “Bilbo!” The hobbit quickly shut his mouth and stared at Dwalin. Really the hobbit was as stubborn as a mule when he wanted to be. “I'll go cut it down for you.” The hobbit continued to stare at the dwarf in disbelieve, mouth hanging open until bilbo recollected himself. “What? You don’t have to do that Dwalin I-” Before bilbo could come up with an excuse Dwalin interrupted him once again. “Let me do this!” Bilbo eyes flew open. “This one thing. Let me help you this time alright? After all I owe you." Bilbo look at Dwalin clearly stunned but before Dwalin could say another thing the ax was shoved to his chest. "You don’t owe me anything, nobody does. Everything I did was because I wanted to." before Dwalin could argue bilbo continued “But I would really appreciate the help. From a friend that is."

Dwalin let out a ringing laugh that startled the Bilbo. “So, what kind of tree do you want”

“A pine tree I saw some growing on the edge of the mountain-” The dwarf interrupted angrily. “A pine tree?! Why on earth would you think you could carry a pine tree by yourself?” Bilbo pouted "I doesn’t have to be a big. I’ve done it before…" Dwalin once again interrupted the murmuring hobbit. “Up the side of a mountain? All by yourself? I would like to see ya try, if you don’t fall off the mountain first, that is.” When the hobbit didn’t respond Dwalin took it as a win. " I’ll call up the boys to help.”

“You don’t have to do that- " Bilbo quickly protested but was completely ignored. “I’m sure they won’t mind. They’ve been getting rowdy lately it would be like taking them out on a walk.” Dwalin grinned at the hobbit. “Thank you, Dwalin.” Bilbo ducked his head lightly but Dwalin could still see the small smile forming on his face. “Don’t worry about it, Master Baggins.”

A couple of hours later the main hall had a beautiful tree cover with beautiful decorations.

A week had passed since the company had meet up, when Thorin entered the main hall where Balin, Ori and Dori didn’t even bother to acknowledge his presence as they worked on knitting together some kind of circles and figured. When he dared to ask why three grown dwarves where doing sitting on the floor of the common room all the got was, “they’re decorations.”

“The lad came with us to steal from a dragon and didn’t bother to ask what even was the Arkenstone until we arrived to the foot of the mountain. I’m not going to repay the favor by asking him why he needs colorful orbs.”

This didn’t make him feel any better but at least Bilbo wasn’t running around a kingdom he didn’t know. Thorin was glad the company cared as much as he did about the hobbit. _Well, Hopefully not as much._

He made his way towards the kitchen when he heard bilbos voice.

“I know we don’t have much at the moment but I’m sure we could-” Bombur stop Bilbo before he could say anything else “Say no more master Baggins, I’ll get it done with food to spare.” Bombur proclaimed proudly. Bilbo’s tone softens to one of gratitude “Thank you very much, Bombur.”

“Anything for our favorite burglar. Just let me go check on what I should prepare in advance, have yourself a good day.” Bombur said in a cherry tone. “Like wise master Bombur! Tell me if you need any help.” The two of them say their farewells and Thorin watched Bombur leave before approaching the hobbit.

“Looks like you got the whole mountain working on your celebration, Master Baggins.”

Bilbo jumped in place before turning to the king with an expression similar to a frighten cat. “Thorin! You scared me.” The dwarf watched fondly as bilbo recollected himself. “Maybe you should have been the burglar. You clearly would have done a much better job than I did.”

“If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t have survived the trolls.” Thorin watch a lovely red tone overtake the hobbits face. “I’m sure you would have figured something out.”

“I see that you have my entire company working on this secret plan of yours, master Baggins.” The blush was still painted over the hobbits face but Thorin decide to not mention it in fear of upsetting the hobbit. “It’s hardly a secret if I have thirteen dwarves working on it.” Bilbo basically murmured to himself. _“Twelve_ dwarves. I have yet gotten my assignment in your latest escapade.” Bilbo made a face at that and looked away towards the empty hallway. “I am not doing anything that would even resemble an _escapade_ , just… planning something to liven up the place, is all. Tomorrow we’ll have a splendid evening if all goes according to plan.”

Suddenly Bilbo look anxious, a tight smile appearing on his face before turning back to look at the king. “Talking about that, I actually had something to ask you?” Thorin gave bilbo another warm smile, amused as he watched the gears turn in the hobbits head. “and what would that be, master Baggins?” Thorin controlled the laughter that was started to form in his chest when watched Bilbo overheat at the question.

“Well, you see- Of course, You don’t have to, but I think it would do everyone some good- I mean in the future, if you do it, but what can I say I’m just a hobbit with no real knowledge of that sort of thing- Oh dear.” Thorin ended the hobbits misery by interrupting him. “Bilbo ask me for what you need and I’ll do anything in my power to do it for you. Being completely honest I’m feeling a bit left out.” Thorin tried to give the hobbit a reassuring look trying to calm him down. Thorin was never the best with words so it was the only thing he could do at the moment which seem to work, seeing as the hobbit relaxed his shoulder. “Are you sure?” Bilbo said with a doe eyed look and suddenly Thorin wasn’t quite as confident in his response. “Of course.” Then Bilbo gave Thorin a mischievous smile reminding to much of his nephews.

“So, it would really help me if you would ask Bard if he and his family to company us for our little celebration, if you can?” That wasn’t what the king had expected. Much easier than what he had been expecting. “I can do that. I’m sure he’ll be happy to attend.” Thorin responded easily. “One more thing. Bilbo look way to hopeful and that put Thorin on edge. “While you’re doing that would you Invite Prince Legolas and Lady Tauriel, pretty please?” Bilbo said the names quickly as to lessen the impact and gave the king the biggest doe-eyes he had ever seen on the hobbit.

Thorin watched the hobbit with wide eyes, so that was this was all about. Bilbo continued before Thorin could denied the request. “They did stay to help even if that meant getting banish from their home in Tauriel’s case but if I invited them they would surely reject me if they thought the king didn’t want them there, so if you could do that for me, I would be extremely thankful Thorin.”

The king was sure the this was all a plot to make him throw his pride away, he couldn’t imagen himself inviting the prince of the elves to celebrate with his kin willingly, but with Bilbo looking at him like he was asking for one thing after everything the hobbit had done for him Thorin couldn’t bring himself to say no. At least he wasn’t inviting Thranduil into his halls.

That night the company came together to do final touches to Bilbo’s weird hobbit celebration. The main hall shined beautifully and the small decorations that filled the hall made it feel homely and festive. Thorin felt that it made Erebor feel like a home, if it was truly for the decorations themselves or because of who had done the decorating he didn’t know (or rather didn’t want to thing about it at the moment.

“This is quite impressive, King Thorin.” Bard had sneaked up behind him, his children already ahead of them exploring the hall. “I didn’t think dwarves decorated their halls in such a charming way.” Thorin didn’t know if that was meant as a joke or an actual insult so he decided to let it go for the moment.

“It was all Bilbo’s idea, to be terribly honest I have no idea what all of this is meant to be.” The dwarf gestured towards the decorated tree his cousin and nephews had brought into the mountain. Bard stared a Thorin for a moment before letting a short laugh and put a hand on the dwarf’s shoulder. “Didn’t know you were so flexible when it came to the hobbit.” Thorin just gave the hand on his shoulder a side eye glare and sighed. “I can be flexible when it come to my kin.” Bard just gave him an amused look. “Sure, you are.” And left to run after his children that had begun to take off some of the ornaments from the tree.

Bilbo then appeared in front of the kids and gave each a different one. Tilda the youngest if Thorin remember correctly smiled brightly at bilbo and gave him a quick hug before running away to show her dad, the oldest just politely thanked the hobbit before following their sister, they were small but Thorin could’ve swore he saw them smiling.

Thorin then turned back to bilbo and saw the hobbit making his way towards him. “Quite generous of you given them your work.” Bilbo a warm but sad look. “We took too much from them, I owe them much more than some pieces of cloth.” Thorin looked at bilbo with concern. “Bilbo-” The king wanted to say that he had done nothing wrong it was entirely Thorin’s fault what had occurred but bilbo quickly interrupted him. “none of that it was just a comment no need to start your royal brooding.” Thorin wanted to argue against that but bilbo continued so he kept his mouth shut. “and after all this is the season of giving. it’s what this party is all about, the perfect time to make amends and show how much you care about the people in your life.” Thorin just watched as Bilbo spoke. “And what can I say? We hobbit love our presents.”

“King Thorin, Master Baggins. Good evening.” They both turned to see the two elves enter the room. Legolas tried to look at two but his eye kept trying to look around the room while Tauriel looked around shamelessly. “Prince Legolas, Lady Tauriel. I’m glad you could join us.” Thorin greeted. “Dinner will be served shortly, so you more than welcome to take a look around.” Bilbo added in a cheery tone giving the elves a soft and inviting smile.

“I believe we’ll do just that Master Baggins.” Tauriel responded smiling back at the hobbit before say a quick goodbye and dragging the prince away with her.

A couple of moments later, dinner had begun to be serve. It was a rather simple meal but the small details made it feel like a large feast. A festive atmosphere filled the air as the dwarves shared stories and jokes. Once the dinner was over Bilbo excused himself for a moment with Bofur, saying he would come back in just a moment. Which they did but not empty handed. Bofur carried a large box back in, which it contained smaller boxes with the names of everybody present.

All the boxed where the quickly passed around to their respective owners, all looking confused at what was happening. As every box was received, Thorin realized that he was the only one left empty handed. Thorin the look to Bilbo for an answer but the hobbit had begun to speak “If you would be so kind as open your gift please.” The hobbit was jumping slightly on the heel of his feet as everyone opened the boxes to reveal a small rock sculpture of their likeness. “Their like action figures, where I come their meant to represent past heroes. It like a small thank you for all you had gone through.” After a moment of silence, a roaring laughter filled the room, everyone looking at the small sculptures and comparing them between each other.

Thorin looked around the room happily when he felt a soft poke at his arm. He turned around to see the hobbit standing behind his chair. “I forgot yours in my room. Mind coming to getting it with me?” Thorin just gave a small nodded and followed the hobbit out of the halls.

The hobbit guided Thorin through the hall to his room. Bilbo was nervous, Thorin could tell by how bilbo played with his hand but the dwarf decided against mentioning it. No need to make the situation worse but it did make him wonder if the hobbits nervousness was cause because of the thought of being alone with Thorin. It was reasonable, after everything that had happened but it didn’t help with the pain Thorin felt bubbling in his chest.

When they got to the room bilbo enter it quickly leaving the door open for Thorin to follow which he did. The dwarf watched bilbo grab a small box that rested on the desk and then make his way back to him. He then pushes the box into Thorin’s hands leaving the king a bit confused.

Thorin looked at the hobbit for answers but the hobbits eyed where locked on the floor. The dwarf slowly removed the ribbon that held the box close, it was a little bit bigger than the rest but he tried to not get his hopes up. Thorin removed the lid to reveal not only the small Thorin figuring but also a the bilbo one resting beside it. This time when he looked up to bilbo for answers the hobbit was blushing intensely

"The burglar one isn’t complete without the king you see, so you can have the set. " bilbo blurred out still not look at Thorin which the dwarf was now thankful for since he feels the blush spreading on his own face. "I must agree, the king wouldn’t be complete without his burglar as well." Thorin then walked forward and took the hobbits face in his hands making their lips meet.   
  
  
  
That night finally, Thorin felt complete. laying in his bed he felt at peace if only for the snoring hobbit that laid next to him pressed against his chest. He smiled and gentle removed the curls that covered his lovers face if only to get a better view of his sleeping face.  
Thorin looked over to the fire place where the two small statues of them sat, Side by side like it should be and now everything was like it should be.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hobbit Holiday! it's my first time ive participated so i hope you enjoy this short Christmas fic!


End file.
